


Strong Roses

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Fondling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resident Evil Outbreak, Roses, Sex, T Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the Decisions, Decisions scenario. Alyssa and Jim have been left behind, so they decided to spend their last moments with each others. Alyssa/Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a another story for you! Enjoy!

** **

**October 1, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

"And so it is I stay behind, spreading the virus would be too uncontainable, even for me."

Alyssa looked down on the ground and sighed. She couldn't believe it; she can't leave because she was infected with the T-Virus. All for one or two weeks, she was tired, hungry, dirty and exhausted from fighting zombies and other creatures. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice.

" _ **Damn! This sucks!**  _I have to stay behind so I won't infect others - I get  _that._ But to get stuck with you of all people! Ugh!...If I'm going to die in here, I would prefer some fine looking woman, you know what I'm staying? And I don't mean you're ugly, you're fine. Anyway, there's no guarantee that they're coming back even if we wait here, how long we planning on giving them anyway? This is stupid! Man, why are we wasting my time?! We're going to starve to death or end up someone else's lunch, I'm telling you!" Jim yelled.

"Shut up or you'll make yourself hungry..." Alyssa said as she sighed and rolled her eyes. She's stuck with Jim, who was also infected with the virus. He had protected her when they were at the Apple Inn and the Underground Facility. Soon, he was exhausted and dirty. Jim looked at the Custom Handgun that Mark give him as a gift. He had followed him whenever Jim goes and helps him when he calls for help. As for her...she ignored half of his calls and the one annoying thing she does is to walk around him, seeking sympathy for him to help her. Anyway, she really want to use her Stun Gun to shut him up.

That will be wasting a battery, but still...

"What?!" He said back. Alyssa decided to walk instead of standing here, listening to him whine. Her life was just another piece of card. By when she was a teenager, her father had sexually abused her, by fondling, oral sex and intercourse. 

For Jim, life for him was tough. When he was 14, his mother started to act so strange. She spent most of her time in her bathrobe and didn't talk much except for him. Rather than taking care of him and his sister, she spent hours watching TV. His father has a job so he was out of the house before he comes home from school. Later, he discovered that his mother have bipolar disorder. Until he was 18, he've tried hard to make his mother smile. 

Anyway, their lives were tough and so-

Whoa, let's stop right here.

"No...No way!"

She turns around and looked. The Thanatos was getting up; how in the hell was even possible?! Jim aimed and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened...because 1. He's out of ammo and 2. The gun was completely damaged.

So he did the stupidest thing and threw the gun at him...but it have no effect. Then the perfect solution came.

"Oh shit, help me! I don't want die now! Please! Please help!" Jim yelled out, as he ran around as Thanatos chase him.

Alyssa stand there, thinking what should she do to save him. When she saw a rocket launcher lying in the middle of the ground, a idea popped up on her head. At the same time, Jim ran to a dead end and just when he was about to kill him, a voice was heard.

"Hey asshole! Eat this!" She yelled, and then fired. The rocket hit Thanatos, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Thank you. You saved my ass..."

"All right, Boo-Boo the Fool. Let's get the hell out of here before he wakes up. He's not going to be laying there for long..." Alyssa told him.

"I'm not Boo-Boo the Fool! I'm a genius!"

"Do you want to live or not?"

"Yes."

They ran for the exit and stopped after running for three miles. Meanwhile, Thanatos had just woke up, but now confused. 

"I think we've lost him, but it won't be back anytime soon. He'll die along with the city." She said.

"I can't believe it! We're stuck in this damn city with a shitload of zombies! Damn! Like I said, we're gonna starve to death or-" He then was interrupted by her.

"Come on. Let's go to my apartment. We're going to die, so let's make our last moments happy..."

Jim agreed with that and followed her. While they were walking, there were a little conformation of zombies and other creatures. Along the way, he'd founded a flower shop. He picked up a red rose and put it in his hat. It had perfume on the flower and smells so romantic.

Suddenly, they were at her apartment. She took out her key and unlocks the door, then went inside. The house looks classic... Some of her furniture were red and expensive. He had noticed the porn collection on her shelf, some which were signed. She had given some of those DVDs to Kevin and David to remember her.

"First, I need to take a shower and then do something. Don't leave here; I don't want you to be killed since you don't have any weapons now." Alyssa said, as she went upstairs and went to the bathroom. She stepped out of her torn and dirty clothes and got into the shower. The water was warm like everyday. After cleaning her body and her hair, she got out of the shower and went to her bedroom to find something to wear.

Suddenly, she founded something in her closet. It was a red dress; she always wears this on date nights, parties, and other occasions. She put the dress on, including the stiletto heels, and then looked at the mirror. Then, she walked down the stairs to the living room. 

Jim was looking at the rose when she came in. He looked at her silently and blushed. She glared for a second before focusing on the rose.

"Is that for me? Red is my favorite color." Alyssa asked, smiling.

"...Y-yes." He stumbled, giving the rose to her. Now he didn't say anything, just stayed still. When she sat down on the couch, he moved so he can grab her face; he kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away, she looked at him, in a selfish way.

"W-w-why in the hell did you do that?" She questioned him.

"Because...I like you- shit, no wait...I love you. I really do love you. Please, we're going to die together and I've been waiting to do this for years now. Actually, I'm a virgin...and I want to break that tonight..." He told her.

Alyssa was impressed by his confession; not only that, but she smiled in a lovers way. She kissed him on his lips, moving her tongue throughout his mouth before pulling out, leaving a trail of spit. "Okay then..."

By then, she was wet and hot. Jim took off his jacket and undo his tie, while she helped him take off his blue shirt. He found the zipper of her dress, then unzipped it, dropping the dress and revealing her body, only leaving her naked.

"You're right...I do want you." He said. She unzipped his light blue denim jeans, letting them drop to his ankles and taking off his shoes before getting it off completely. He didn't care about those shoes now, because they were dirty now. This left him in his cotton boxers. 

"You're going to enjoy this for sure..." She pulled down the boxers, and then grab his member. It stood up at seven and a half inches, and was thick. Jim knew the sizes dependent on mostly genetics, not race; hell, he's black! She opened her mouth and took the tip of his penis into her mouth, relishing in his moans. Slowly, she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, moaning with his member in her mouth and using her tongue to lick the entire underside. He moaned even louder when she brushed passed his sensitive spot. With his free hand, he reached over and rubbed the underside of his phallus. 

"Ugh...I'm coming..." He said. Unable to take all the pleasure, he released his come into her mouth. She swallowed all of it, not wanting to waste it. After finishing up, he pulled himself out of her mouth and kissed her on the mouth. As they were kissing, she grabbed his hat and threw it on the stack of clothes. He placed his hand on the back of her head, sensing their tongues collide. After a few minutes, they pulled away. He was hard again, reaching it to its maximum hardness.

"Now the moment we've been waiting for..."

"You mean-"

"Yes. Come on." Alyssa said, as she laid on the table and spread her legs, showing her pussy. A fire was burning in her cunt and it ached to have him. Jim gripped his cock in one hand and guided it to her flower hole. He could feel the heat coming from them; they were so hot and wet, it sent tingles down his shaft. He slowly slid his member into her hole. Noticing how tight she is, he pushed his whole member into her, moaning and started to move. "You're very tight..." He whispered. 

"And you're feel so good..." Alyssa moaned. Smiling, he speed up his thrusting. With her free hand, she reached down and rolled her clit.

After a few minutes, a pressure was building up; she was almost there. As he went harder, he removed her hand so he can rub her clit, but harder. When she felt him push into her womb, she'd yelled, "Oh shit!...I-I'm..uugh!" 

Alyssa came very hard; her juices coming out of her and her walls tighten up. After coming, she smiled and sighed, still shaking from the orgasm she have.

"Please come for me...time is running out..."

Although Alyssa have came already, Jim kept thrusting into her cunt, about to come. He grunted and panted, feeling something.

"Shit, I'm feeling very excited yo!" 

"You're about to cum, Jim..." She spoked in a low tone.

"Yeah." He thrust a few more times just before he held onto her hips and pushed. "I-I'm coming Alyssa! Ugh...fuck!..." Then, Jim felt something burst out of him. He was coming for the first and last time. She moaned as his hot and thick sperm filled up her womb. He emptied out the last bits of cum with a last, quick pump. He felt his member slowly soften, allowing him to pull out with a soft pop. The two sat on the couch, panting and attempting to recover their breath. His come was oozing out slowly and landed on the floor. They locked eyes for a few minutes, smiled and started to kiss again. After a few minutes, they pulled away.

"That was amazing..." 

"I know..." She said, as she gave him a soft French kiss. After a while, Jim pulled his tongue out of her mouth, not minding the spit hanging out of the corner of his lip. 

"Even though you're annoying, I love you..." She told him and kissed him back.

"I love you too."

She laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Looking at the clock, it struck at 6:00 A.M. and it's morning. 

The missiles have arrived and struck the city. The first one hit at the University, and completely killed Thanatos. The rest hit around at other places.

They knew they got a few seconds before the blast reaches to her apartment. Smiling, she kissed him one last time before the blast reaches them, killing them. 

After a few minutes, Raccoon City is destroyed, literary wapped off the map. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything lately. Writer's block and other stuff are the reason why. 
> 
> Anyway, I've worked hard on this story. I've made up their pasts and mixed their paired ending, but I left out one scene from her paired ending, since Yoko isn't here because she'd escaped.
> 
> If you notice anything that is OOC, comment and tell me.
> 
> This is MeeMeeHeart777, thank you for reading this and kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
